La Invitación
by Uit G Kunllen
Summary: Que pasa cuando recibes un sobre y el contenido de este, puede hacerte dudar.


El joven rubio estaba sentado frente a su escritorio tratando de revisar las estadísticas que tenia enfrente, pero no lograba concentrarse del todo. Había recibido esa misma mañana un extraño sobre dirigido hacia el, sabia bien quien lo mandaba y por esa razón, aun no lo había abierto.

Aunque sabía que no tenía nada que temer, muy en el fondo de su corazón pensaba lo peor.

De pronto tocaron a la puerta, instintivamente dio el paso.

---Adelante, esta abierto.---Contesto el joven mientras levantaba la vista para ver quien entraba por la puerta

---Buenas tardes William, espero no interrumpirte.

---Para nada George, en realidad no logro concentrarme en nada.---Contesto amablemente mientras dejaba los papeles en su escritorio y se recargaba en el respaldo del sillón.

---que es lo que te tiene así?--- Pregunto preocupado el fiel amigo.

---Esta mañana recibí un sobre justo antes de entrar al consorcio, ni tiempo me dieron de preguntar quien lo mandaba, pues el chiquillo que me lo dio en seguida se hecho a correr en cuanto vio que miraba el sobre, y el remitente me dejo pasmado.

---El remitente? ---Decidió esperar por su respuesta antes de sacar conjeturas que ya sospechaba.

---Si, el remitente, si es que le puedo decir de esa forma pues es solo un nombre.

--- Un nombre…?

La angustia, el miedo se le veía en los ojos al joven empresario, no quería que de ninguna forma el pasado se hiciera presente en su vida.

---Por que no lo abres de una vez, la angustia y el sufrimiento te están matando antes de lo necesario no crees?--- Pregunto George sabiendo que todo el mundo de su gran amigo se podía caer en un segundo.

---Si tienes razón amigo, aun no se que es lo que contiene y yo ya temo lo peor.

---Te dejare solo para que lo abras con toda la tranquilidad, y si necesitas algo estaré en mi despacho.

---Gracias George eres un gran amigo.

George salio rumbo a su despacho preocupado por su amigo y su familia. Había ido a ver a su amigo para darle un recado de la señora Elroy, pero no quería perturbarlo más de lo que ya estaba, aunque sospechaba que el mensaje de la señora Elroy era de la misma índole que el sobre que había recibido Albert.

En su despacho Albert habría temeroso el sobre y al ver su contenido sonrió un poco y de momento se relajo, pero la preocupación creció nuevamente al pensar en lo que tenía que hacer. Descolgó el teléfono marco el número.

---Residencia Andrew, buenas tardes?

---Hola hermosa, como estas? Como te sientes?.

---Albert, hola, me siento muy bien feliz de escuchar tu voz.

---Yo también estoy feliz de escuchar tu voz. Candy, esta noche vamos a salir junto con la tía Elroy, Annie, y Archie, por favor avísales y que se preparen para ir al teatro de acuerdo?.

---Al teatro Albert?, no sabia que había una obra en el teatro.

---Es una única función Candy, llegare mas tarde para prepararme junto contigo

---Esta bien Albert. Te veré mas tarde.

Candy colgó el teléfono preocupada, sabia que Albert estaba preocupado por algo, lo podía escuchar en su voz, pero mas le preocupaba que el no hubiera comentado nada.

La tarde paso tranquilamente, Albert se apresuro a llegar a su casa y en cuanto vio a su esposa la abrazo como si temiera perderla.

Después de que el se arreglase todos salieron camino al teatro:

---Albert que bueno que pudiste conseguir boletos para la función.

---Wow tío te debieron costar una fortuna, pues es la única función y son buenos lugares.

---Bueno la verdad es que no los conseguí. Uno de los miembros de la compañía de teatro nos los mando, junto con una invitación a la fiesta posterior de la función.

---De verdad Albert?

---Así es pequeña.---El se acerco a ella para depositarle un tierno beso en su frente.

---Bueno pues será mejor que al final de la obra nos aseguremos de darles las gracias por la invitación.

---Así es tía, así lo haremos.--- La mirada de el joven apuesto se obscureció llena de dolor y miedo, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Candy quien apretó su mano a la de el dándole la seguridad y confianza que el necesitaba.

Llegaron al teatro tranquilamente y con tiempo suficiente para descubrir que no solo eran buenos lugares sino que era un palco para ellos solos. La tía Elroy estaba encantada con el lugar y muy deseosa de conocer a quien gentilmente les había mandado la invitación.

Poco a poco el lugar se fue llenando y todos tomaban sus lugares para que diera inicio la obra. El telón se abrió dando inicio a la obra. Después de unos momentos de mirar la obra Candy creyó reconocer al actor principal lo que le hizo dar un pequeño respingo.

Albert noto el brinco de Candy, y la rodeo con su brazo, a lo que ella lo volteo a ver dándole un tierno beso en los labios.

---Espero que no te moleste que haya aceptado su invitación, me pareció que hubiera sido muy grosero de nuestra parte no hacerlo--- Hablo en susurros al oído de su joven esposa mientras que con su mano tocaba su abultado vientre

---No te preocupes Albert, esta bien, la obra vale la pena, además yo estoy en brazos de la persona con la que quiero estar.--- Contesto en susurros mientras se acercaba su boca y le depositaba un tierno beso al terminar la frase.

Esto no paso por desapercibido para la tía Elroy quien había estado muy entretenida en la obra y no le gustaba que la distrajeran, por lo que solo se limito a carraspear un poco. Los dos jóvenes solo sonrieron viéndose a los ojos y siguieron viendo la obra pero Albert no dejo de abrazarla y con la otra mano tomar la suya.

Termino la obra llena de aplausos y gente de pie alabando una gran actuación. La tía Elroy estaba muy satisfecha con la obra que acababan de presenciar así que se dirigió a sus 4 jóvenes acompañantes:

---Bueno será mejor que nos apresuremos a llegar a la fiesta pues hay que felicitar a director y a los actores por tan excelente trabajo, y sobre todo hay que darle las infinitas gracias a nuestro anfitrión de esta noche, y por supuesto espero que lo invites a cenar con nosotros mañana Albert.

Albert se quedo paralizado no sabia como lo tomaría Candy, para el seguía siendo su amigo o eso creía, pero para Candy talvez seria muy doloroso volverlo a ver.

---No se preocupe tía, claro que Albert lo invitara a cenar con nosotros de eso puede estar segura, es lo menos que podemos hacer por nuestro anfitrión.

Las palabras de Candy dejaron aun mas asombrado a Albert quien sintió el brazo de Candy rodearle la cintura mientras se miraban a los ojos y ella le regalaba una tierna sonrisa llena de amor.

---Bueno pues vallamos a la fiesta---Contesto Albert mas tranquilo y seguro mientras abría la cortina del palco para dejar pasar a las damas.

Llegaron a la fiesta Annie y Archie estaban un poco nerviosos pues se dieron cuenta de que uno de los actores era Terry aunque no estaban totalmente seguros de que el era quien les había mandado la invitación. La tía Elroy seguía encantada por la obra pero estaba muy conciente del nerviosismo que sentían sus sobrinos sobre todo el de Albert y de la forma en que abrazaba a Candy, como si de ello dependiera su vida.

Candy se sentía nerviosa pero tranquila, sabia que le pasado había quedado atrás y se creia lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder encontrarse con su pasado.

Caminaron dentro del salón donde se llevaría acabo la recepción y vieron a lo lejos como una figura masculina se abría paso entre una multitud que lo rodeaba. Cuando casi llego hasta ellos Candy se tenso y Albert apretó mas su abrazo para darle la seguridad y confianza que necesitaba.

---Albert, que alegría verte.---Empezó a decir alegremente Terry a un par de metros antes de llegar con ellos

Albert soltó a Candy y avanzo para recibir a su amigo con un abrazo.

---Terry que gusto, como estas amigo.--- Se relajo un poco.

---Que bueno que vinieron, temía que no quisieran venir---Confeso viéndolos a todos y posando por ultimo sus ojos en Candy

---Usted es quien tan amablemente nos mando la invitación?---Pregunto amablemente la Tía Elroy a la que no le paso desapercibida la mirada que este le dio a Candy.

---Asi es Señora, cuando legamos a la ciudad pedí la lista de las personas que ya habían comprado los boletos ya l ver que Albert no había adquirido los boletos me tome la libertad de pedir los boletos y mandárselos.

---O fue muy amable de su parte joven

---Gracias, pero no quería dejar pasar la oportunidad de verlos.

---Bueno yo no sabia que habría una obra de teatro de NY hoy, lo siento sino los hubiera comprado con antelación---Se defendió Albert al ver la mirada inquisidora de la tía.

---Pero yo le dije a George que te dijera que los compraras, que acaso no te dio el mensaje?---Pregunto la tía un poco curiosas.

---Bueno, este… creo que…---El tartamudeo de Albert lo delataba un poco, sabia que George lo había ido a buscar en la mañana para algo pero no se lo dijo al ver su preocupación, que ahora parecía absurda, por el sobre.

---Gracias por lo boletos Terry, es bueno verte de nuevo. Fue una gran actuación.

Candy se acerco al actor para felicitarlo y así sacar del pequeño lío en el que se encontraba su esposo con la tía

La tía recordó la gran actuación y se apresuro a felicitar al joven actor.

Albert abrazo a Candy por la cintura y esta le rodeo con los brazos

---Estas bien pequeña? Si quieres nos podemos ir. —Las palabras de Albert eran seguras pero llenas de preocupación por el corazón de su esposa.

---Estoy bien Albert, es solo un viejo amigo, y un buen amigo tuyo. Vamos a divertirnos.

---Gracias Pequeña. Te quiero.

Candy sonrió y deposito un beso en los labios de Albert, no eran necesarias las palabras, sus miradas lo decían todo, se acercaron de nuevo al su amigo Terry mientras Albert acariciaba el abultado vientre de Candy y Terry los felicitaba por su nueva vida juntos.

Fin.

* * *

**Hola espero que le sguste mi primer OS, por favor platiquenme si le sgusto o de plano lo tiro a la basura jajajaja**


End file.
